


When Nightmares Meet Darkness' Daughter

by XenobladeWarrior1958



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenobladeWarrior1958/pseuds/XenobladeWarrior1958
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after Enola defeats the Queen of Shadows, everything is peaceful... Until a certain girl and an alternate Cole appear from a different dimension! Can Jessica handle living with her parents, especially her now purified father? Can Enola deal with a letter from her past? And can the ninja fight against a threat in new circumstances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Mistakes Have Larger After Effects Than Others

No P.O.V.

**_'Don’t think about Mum.'_ **

Enola was reading one of the books of her namesake on her bed upside-down. Her namesake was attempting to find a new name, as she feared ‘Ivy Meshle’ would no longer be safe to use.

_ Shame. _ Enola thought to herself.  _ Ivy Meshle really does fit her. _

It had been two months since she had defeated the Queen of Shadows, and now Enola was bored out of her mind. Sure, she now had a nice bed, friends, and food, but at least it had been exciting on the run.

“Enola?” Nya asked. Looking up too fast, Enola slipped from her bed and fell onto the floor with a soft thunk.

“Ow!” Enola rubbed her head where it had hit, though thankfully it hadn’t been anything bad.

“Are you alright?!” Nya rushed to her side.

“I’m ok.” Enola mumbled.

“Good. Now, what the heck were you doing?” Nya put her hands on her hips, looking like a scolding mother talking to her troublesome child.

“Reading.” Enola held up her book,  _ Enola Holmes: The Case of the Bizarre Bouquets _ , as proof of her statement.

“Upside-down?” Nya raised her eyebrow. “And the main character  _ happens _ to have your name too?”

Enola burst out laughing. “One, I was bored and being upside-down helps me  _ not _ be bored. Two, I was named after her.” Enola liked to think there were many similarities between herself and the fictional character. Both (at one time) had been on the run, both had lost their parents, and both were good at concealment. However, Enola could never try to be as clever as her counterpart, whose brother was the famous Sherlock Holmes.

“Oh. Well, I thought you might want to come out to the deck. The boys are having another one of their competitions.” Nya smirked and Enola contained her laughter. The last time the boys had done it, it had ended in bruises, burns, and a minor concussion on Jay’s part.

“Really? I’ll bite.” The two girls went to the deck in time to see the ninja in sparing equipment and discussing rules, such as ‘try to not kill your opponent’.

“Trying again?” Enola teased. Cole glared at her before starting against Kai. It went on for five minutes before Cole managed to get Kai in a headlock, finishing the match.

“Nice try.” Nya assured him. Kai shrugged and walked over to Enola, who smiled and squeezed his hand.

“You know, technically this is your fault.” Kai murmured.

“ _ Me? _ ” Enola asked, surprised.

“We had a bet on who could defeat the most Stone Warriors. Since you destroyed them all we’ve got to find out whose best this way.” He defended.

“Watch it.” Enola countered but her tone of amusement was easy to see. The sparing continued until it was down to Zane and Lloyd. Unfortunately, Lloyd let lose a blast at Zane when he threw a shruiken, causing both to fall over, Zane concussed and Lloyd with a large cut on his head.

“What’s going on out here?” Misako came out of the control room to find her son on the deck with his head bleeding. “Lloyd! What happened?”

“I’m  _ fine _ , Mom.” Lloyd muttered, but Misako sighed.

“Come on, I’ll look at it.” She insisted, leading her son inside.

“This is getting out of hand.” Enola pointed out.

“It’s not  _ that _ bad.” Jay said but Nya cleared her throat, causing her boyfriend to blush. “Okay, maybe it is.”

Thankfully for the boys, the mailman appeared, cutting off further conversation. Enola stayed back, but was surprised when the mailman handed her an envelope. “I’ve got a letter?” She asked in disbelief.

The mailman shrugged. “It’s address to an Enola Hafford.” He answered before leaving.

Tearing open the letter, Enola scanned the letter before her lips were set in a straight line. A moment later she crumpled up the letter, dropped it, and stomped on it. She turned on her heel and left.

“What was that about?” Jay asked, picking up the letter. It was snatched from his grip as Enola came back and ripped it to shreds before leaving again.

“She seems upset.” Kai murmured, worried.

“Dude, you should talk to her. She is  _ your _ girlfriend.” Cole said pointedly, to which Kai rolled his eyes.

It had been amusing when the other boys had found out Kai and Enola were a couple. Or rather when Jay, Cole, and Lloyd had found out by seeing them kiss on the deck. They had planned to use it as blackmail, only to learn, to their dismay, they were actually the last ones to know, since everyone else had already picked up on it. Now, Cole and Lloyd were making it up in comments, not Jay only because Nya told him not to.

* * *

 

Enola slammed her head against the wall, convinced it was a dream.  _ Wake up already! Wake up and find it’s just a dream, nightmare, whatever the fuck this shit is! _ Enola commanded, but she remained awake.  _ God, why couldn’t they have just stayed away? Let me be? _

_ Calm down, Enola. _ Her mind murmured soothingly.

Breathing deeply, Enola calmed.  _ Think, THINK! What would Holmes do? _

Not knowing exactly  _ what _ she would do, Enola picked up her book.  _ Let’s see... _

_ 'Netver _

_ Never _

_ Every _

_ Ever _

**_Ever what?_ **

**_Ever alone?_ **

**_Ever forlorn?_ **

**_Ever defiant,_ ** _ I told myself sternly. _ **_Ever to go on being- What I am. A rebel, a dreamer.'_ **

Enola sighed.  _ I wish I could be her. Someone with a PURPOSE. Someone who... _ Enola gulped and blinked back tears.  _ Would love to find their parents once again. Perhaps she has two people on her tail, but at least she can find comfort in her work. _

Setting down her book, Enola went into her bathroom and washed away her tears.  _ No traces. It will all be fine as long as no one finds out. _

“Enola?” Nya’s voice came from the hallway. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Enola called back, drying her face.

“Listen, Sensei wants us in the control room.” Nya explained. “And what was the whole thing with the letter about?”

“It’s nothing.” Enola insisted.

“Really?” Nya asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing important.” Enola answered.  _  I’ll never see them again, so it doesn’t matter. _

“Fine.” Nya and Enola went to the bridge where the others were waiting.

“You alright?” Kai murmured.

“Yeah.” She replied.

“So, what’s going on?” Jay asked.

“Zane detected a small disturbance-” Nya didn’t get further, as Destiny’s Bounty swerved getting everyone on the floor and after a bright light, there was a loud groan and someone who hadn’t been there before.

“OW! Jay, next time you decide to tinker with the ship give a warning, okay?” Jessica muttered, annoyed. She got up, cracking her neck. Celeta came down from the ceiling, perching on her shoulder.

Enola, surprised, was the next person to stand up. “Uh, I don’t mean to be rude, but who’re you? And what’s with the bat?”

Jessica looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “I could ask the same thing.” She pointed out.

“No, seriously. How’d you get here?” Kai said, sitting up. Jessica rolled her eyes.

“Hothead, DON’T get me angry. We all know what happens then. Well, except her, since I’ve never see her before.” She told him.

“And  _ we’ve _ never seen you before.” Jay replied.

Cole groaned, and got up. “Stop messing with her. And seriously, who’s the other girl besides Jessica and Nya?” He grunted.

“CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS?!” Enola yelled, getting annoyed.


	2. Explanations and Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting for the first time, tensions flare and long-lost relatives (not really) reconnect.

Enola’s P.O.V.

What. Da. Fuck. A GIRL APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE?!

And why did she look at me funny and ask ME, of all people, who I was? And pretend to know everyone else? Also, why was Cole acting like he knew her?

Jessica’s P.O.V.

Okay, I’m going to murder Jay later. Really, he thought messing with the ship was a good idea?! How stupid was he?!

What’s with the guys, though? I mean, Cole was the only person not acting as though he didn’t know me. Was this some stupid prank to get back at me for the whole ‘leaving them to their own devices in Dusk Forest’ thing? And who’s the girl?

I looked past Lloyd and my jaw dropped. MY PARENTS?!?!?!?!

No P.O.V.

“MOM?!” Jessica shouted, dumbfound.

“Err, what are you talking about?” Misako asked, confused.

“Everyone, calm down!” Nya yelled. “Give me a moment.”

More like an hour later...

Jessica and Cole were at the edge of the room, separate from the group. Celeta had taken up a different perch on the computer, looking at the screen while Nya worked.

_ What in the devil’s hell is going on? _ Jessica asked Celeta.

_ I do not know, but it would seem they are not lying. _ She answered.

_ How’s that? _ Jessica pointed out.  _ And how are my parents even ALIVE? _

_ You shouldn’t be focused on that. _ Celeta insisted.  _ Be more focused on the girl standing with Kai. _

Jessica tilted her head, getting a good look at the girl Celeta had told her to study. She didn’t  _ look _ all too special. Light brown hair and blue eyes. Kai’s arms were tightly wound around the girl’s waist protectively.

_ So? _ Jessica asked.

_ She harnesses nightmares and shadows. _ Celeta replied.

_ WHAT?! Celeta, don’t drop bombs like that! _ Jessica groaned.

Cole looked at her. “Intense conversation?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Jessica rubbed her temple. “Celeta dropped a bomb. Apparently, the girl with Kai over there uses dark magic.”

_ I never said that. _ Celeta corrected.

_ Then what? _ Jessica muttered both in her mind and low enough so only Cole was able to hear her.

_ She can SEE nightmares and shadows, but harnesses the ability to PURIFY them. Nothing bad. _ Celeta continued.

“Okay, not dark magic, the opposite or something like it.” Jessica amended.

“Got it!” Nya stepped away from the computer. “Cole, err... what’s your name?” She asked Jessica, who sighed.

“Jessica.” She answered, leaving out her last name on purpose.

“Alright, come over here.” Walking over, Nya scanned Jessica. “I thought so. These particles are surrounding you. In other words, you’re from a different dimension.”

Jessica raised an eyebrow.  _ Is she serious? _

_ I doubt she is joking about something like this. _ Celeta replied.

Cole spoke up. “What about our dimension?”

Nya shrugged. “No idea. For all we know, it doesn’t exist anymore.”

Jessica groaned, holding her head. “I risked my life for a brother who doesn’t even exist now.”

“You’ve got a brother?” Nya asked worriedly.

_ He’s right there. _ Jessica mumbled.

_ You should say something. _ Celeta told her.

_ Would they believe me? _ Jessica countered.

“They should.” Celeta answered aloud. Everyone from the current dimension gasped, looking up.

“D-did the bat just talk?!” Jay stammered.

“Nice Celeta!” Jessica said, irritated. “Next let’s reveal what my last name is and get some  _ REAL _ chaos!”

“Garmadon.” Celeta said simply, getting more gasps and an arrow beside her.

_ And apparently you can’t sense extreme SARCASM. _ Jessica said, completely pissed off and her bow in hand.

“Your last name is Garmadon?! How?” Misako asked, staring at her ‘daughter’.

After sighing again, Jessica launched into an explanation. “I’m Lloyd’s older sister in my world, you’re dead, Dad’s dead, and did I mention I ran away at seven?” She said.

“Slow down!” Lord Garmadon said.

“So basically, you’re their daughter?” Nya asked, and Jessica shrugged.

“I guess if it counts across dimensions.” She replied.

“Can we prove it?” Jay asked. Sure enough, after a DNA test, Nya confirmed it.

“It’s official. She- Jessica is definitely your daughter.” Nya told Misako and Lord Garmadon.

There was silence for a moment before Enola stepped forward. “Um, if you want, I can show you around.” She offered. Jessica shrugged.

“Sure.” Pecking Cole’s cheek, Jessica left the room with Enola. “Is it a coincidence, or is your name ‘alone’ spelled backwards?”

Enola chuckled. “You’re the first to notice without me telling you.”

“How’d you meet the ninja?” Jessica insisted.

“I was traveling through the desert, as I did when I removed nightmares and roamed Ninjago, when I came to the ship.” Enola smiled. “I removed Nya’s nightmare, only for two seconds later find myself with Kai’s sword at my throat.”

Jessica nodded. “Hothead.”

“Actually, he can be pretty sweet.” Enola added, and Jessica snorted.

_ I’ll believe THAT when I see it. _ She muttered to Celeta.

_ With the way Kai seemed protective of this girl it could be. Remember, this is different dimension than ours. _ Celeta replied.

Enola led Jessica to the spare room. “So, what about you? How did you meet the ninja?”

Jessica sighed. “I-I’d rather not say.”

“Okay. Dinner is in a few hours.”  Enola left, and Jessica looked at Celeta.

_ Do you think this is real? _ She asked.

_ Since normally I don’t have dreams, I would say yes. _ Celeta responded.  _ Just be careful- Your secrets could be disastrous if found out. _

_ You don’t have to tell me twice. _ Jessica assured her.  _ But why is my father alive? And mum? _

_ My best guess is without you being born, your mother only had one child, and somehow, your father was purified of his evil without being killed. _ Celeta answered.  _ Be thankful Cole is with you or you would be very nearly alone here. _

_ Being alone isn’t bad. _ Jessica pointed out. Growing bored, she looked over at a small jar.  _ Think I can use spiritual energy without blowing the ship up this time? _

_ It would be good practice without an outlet, as you are used to. _ Celeta replied.

Jessica nodded, focusing. A small orb of light formed and she tossed it at the jar, which began to float. Jessica played with it for a minute until the door opened. “Jessica, I was wondering,” Nya stopped talking, screaming. Startled Jessica lost her focus and the jar fell, shattering. “What were you doing?!”

“Spiritual magic.” Jessica explained, but Nya still looked scared. Enola raced in, panting.

“Nightmare, shadow, or neither?” Enola asked quickly.

“It was me practicing with spiritual magic.” Jessica told her.

“Oh. I thought only spirits could use it.” Enola said.

“You know about it?!” Nya asked.

“When shadows are blaring in your head 24/7, you learn a thing or two.” Enola replied.

“Well, this has been interesting, but I’m bored.” Jessica put in. “Who’s making dinner?”

“It’s Cole’s night.” Nya sighed. “By any chance, is yours good at cooking?”

“Let me take care of that.” Jessica told her, walking out of the room. Nya looked at Enola.

“She’s weird.” Nya remarked.

“Everyone’s weird. We’ll just have to deal with it, I guess.” Enola sighed.  _ When I wanted some excitement, this wasn’t what I had in mind. _

An hour later...

“Dinner!” Zane laid out the food, but everyone looked confused.

“I thought it was Cole’s night to cook.” Jay said, confused. Cole shrugged.

“You guys hate my cooking, so I let Zane cook.” He answered. Everyone’s jaws dropped.

“You’re good.” Enola muttered to Jessica, who smirked.

“The first time I ate his food, no one touched it for ten minutes straight before we cleaned up. I was the only person able to find out his taste buds are slightly... numb?” Jessica replied. “After an hour of convincing, and Celeta giving him several samples of just how bad his food tastes, he conceded.” 

After dinner, Jessica went back to her bedroom, playing with her necklace. “Jessica?” Cole walked in, and Jessica smiled.

“Hey.” She jumped off the bed and hugged him.

“Are you alright?” Cole whispered.

“I’m fine.” Jessica insisted. “Just... surprised.”

_ Everything will be fine. _ Celeta promised, speaking to both.  _ We just need to be careful. _


	3. Bonding Over Quirks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Cole begin to adjust to their surroundings, and unexpectedly Jessica proves her lineage in an unconventional way.

Jessica’s P.O.V.

As always, I woke to the sun shining in my room. I smiled, looking at Celeta.  _ At least the sun hasn’t changed. _

_ Yes. It seems little else has been brought over, however. _ Celeta remarked. I sighed.

_ You can’t just give something to hold on to? _ I muttered.  _ Never mind, don’t answer. I’m going for a run. _

_ Fine. I’ll tell Cole when he wakes up. _ Celeta replied. I snorted.

_ Do you ALWAYS have to tell him where I am? _ Since Cole and I had started dating, Celeta had linked our minds and sometimes would talk to both of us. But now, she’s been reporting my whereabouts. Not letting her answer, I walk outside and take off, my bow strapped to my back.

No one’s around, so I slid down the anchor and head into the surrounding forest, setting up targets for my shooting. It feels nice, being on my own without a care in the world.

_ Wish that were true. _ I mumbled to myself.  _ One slip and I could have everyone on my tail. _

Enola’s P.O.V.

Yawning, I got up. Looking around, I realized, for once, I’d actually managed to get up early rather than sleep in like I normally do.

After a quick shower, I found Nya on the deck, helping Jay fix the sparing bot. “Is it back to normal?”

“Nope.” Jay sighed. “I don’t get how it got so messed up.”

“Neither do I.” Looking around, I smiled. “Clear skies. I’m going to test fly.”

“Be back soon. Breakfast is an hour.” Nya reminded.

Nodding, I released my wings and began flying. The ship was just above a forest, so I had plenty of time to work on my maneuvers. Loop-de-loop, flips, anything I could think of.

I was about a mile out when I noticed something. Squinting, I saw Jessica practicing with her bow on some targets. Some were fifty yards away, but she was hitting bull’s-eyes each time.  _ She’s really good. _

“Enola?” Kai’s voice came through my ear com, and I smirked.

“Lemme guess, breakfast?” I asked, realizing I’d lost track of time.

“Yeah. By the way, have you seen Jessica?” Kai asked. “She’s not on the ship.”

“I got it. I’ll come back with her.” I dived, going to tell Jessica. Unfortunately, she didn’t hear me, so I got a decent surprise.

No P.O.V.

Jessica was lazily practicing when she heard wings flapping. She looked up and panicked, not recognizing Enola. She drew and shot in a matter of seconds.

Enola only saw the arrow a few seconds ahead of time. She dodged as fast as she could, and just barely the arrow passed by safely. “Could you not shoot me?” Enola said, sighing as she landed in front of Jessica.

“You can fly?!” Jessica said, her mouth open.

“You’re Lord Garmadon’s daughter?” Enola pointed out, and Jessica shrugged.

“Touché.” She admitted. “So, why are you here?”

“Breakfast. Come on, I’ll let you hang on.” Enola offered.

Jessica shook her head. “Nah, I’ll run.” Shrugging, Enola took off, and Jessica followed.

_ This dimension is full of surprises. _ Jessica muttered to Celeta.

_ Personally, I find it interesting. _ Celeta replied.

Approaching the ship, Jessica slowed and climbed the anchor up, finding Enola already there and holding a plate of food. “I thought you’d want some, since the guys normally finish it.”

“Thanks.” Jessica wolfed it down then looked around. “Where is everyone?”

“Since the whole ‘Overlord’ thing, they’ve been taking more time off. If I know them, they’re in the game room.” Enola answered.

Sure enough, the boys were there, playing a tournament. Enola yawned, sitting down on the couch, and was soon joined by Kai. Jessica sat by Cole, trying to pay attention. She tapped into their mental link, and was surprised at his thoughts.

_ Die already, Zane! No, NO, don’t use your special move- AH SHIT, come on! _ Cole muttered.

_ It’s just a game, Cole. _ Jessica told him.

_ I have to beat these guys! In our dimension, I was champion, so I have to prove myself! _ Cole said, clearly annoyed.

_ Come off it. _ Jessica turned around, and was surprised to find Enola snuggled next to Kai, who was nuzzling her neck.  _ Okay, maybe this one is sweet. _ She conceded to Celeta.

_ See? You’re becoming more accepting. _ Celeta chuckled, and Jessica rolled her eyes.

Once the guys finished their match (Lloyd won, and did a victory dance which Jessica taped and put on the Internet immediately), Jay looked at their DVDs. “How about a movie?”

Everyone else nodded, and Jay blindly put in a movie, which ended up being ‘Psycho’. It started out fine, but by the first half hour, everyone had shifted, minus Zane. Lloyd was huddled in a corner, terrified, Enola was being held by Kai tightly, and Nya was holding onto Jay.

Jessica, however, was sitting in Cole’s lap, hands under her chin while Cole rested his head on hers.  _ This is horror? _

Cole gave her a mental shrug.  _ I guess. _

Jessica snorted.  _ You’ll find way more terrifying stuff in Dusk Forest! _

Cole shivered.  _ Don’t remind me. _

Jay saw how calm Jessica was being, and decided to prank everyone. After warning Nya, he exited the room. Once Norman had killed  Arbogast, Jay jumped inside, yelling “BOO!”

The effect was instantaneous. Enola yelled, grabbing onto Kai, Lloyd screamed in terror, and even Zane looked scared. Jessica, however, calmly paused the movie, punched Jay in the face, exited the room, and came back with duct tape she used to tape Jay to a bean bag and taped his mouth shut. Once completed, Jessica settled back in Cole’s lap and pressed ‘play’ on the remote.

Jay tried to speak, but after mumbling once without looking Jessica said, “Try to speak and I’m not releasing you.”

Everyone else besides Cole was so surprised they didn’t release Jay until the movie had ended. Once the full effect sunk in, Enola, Kai, and Zane burst out laughing and even Nya cracked a smile.

“You got served.” Kai teased, and Jay looked at him helplessly. Nya finally cut the duct tape, and Jay sighed.

“What was that for?” He asked Jessica, who snorted.

“You tried to prank me. I suggest no one else try, because the results will be similar, just much more humiliating.” Jessica informed the others, who nodded.

Lord Garmadon and Misako came in. “We heard screams. Is everything alright?”

“Jessica duct-taped Jay to a bean bag.” Enola said, trying to regain her breath.

Misako looked at Jessica, then Lord Garmadon. “She’s definitely your daughter.”

A part of Jessica’s heart throbbed.  _ Not really. _ She said sadly.

Celeta and Cole immediately tried to comfort her.  _ You know they’re doing their best. _ Celeta insisted, but Jessica still seemed depressed.

_ Jessica, you’ll be okay. You’re just getting used to this. _ Cole pointed out.

_ I guess. _ Jessica murmured.

That night...

Jessica tossed and turned, her dreams haunted by a dark version of her father, laughing in her face. Finally Celeta woke her, and despite the headache and little sleep Jessica had, she managed a thank-you.

_ Maybe I just need some fresh air. _ Jessica told herself.

Going outside, Jessica was surprised to find Enola already there, leaning on the rails. She was debating leaving her alone or waiting when Enola said, “Jessica, I know you’re there.”

Jessica smiled. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Enola nodded. “It’s been the same for me recently.” She sighed, thinking back to the letter she’d gotten.  _ Was it really just two days ago? _

“So, how could you tell?” Jessica asked.

“Of everyone I’ve ever met, your nightmare is one of the darkest.” Enola closed her eyes, and Jessica covered her mouth.

_ Fuck. _ She muttered to Celeta.  _ She knows. _

“And whose is darkest?” Jessica asked slowly.

“Mine.” Enola said quietly. “Odd, I was called Mistress of Nightmares yet I can’t even control my own.” She chuckled softly.

“I know the feeling.” Jessica said. “I’m guessing you know?”

“About what?” Enola raised her eyebrow. “The only shadow I’ve ever probed was Kai’s, and I had to remove it first.”

_ Good. We’re still safe. _ Celeta noted.

_ But for how long? _ Jessica asked.

“By the way, nice job with Jay.” Enola said, holding back laughter.

Jessica snorted. “I warned him... Well, the other him.”

“That’s enough for me. Night.” Once Enola had left, Jessica sighed.

_ Do you think she could read my mind if she wanted to? _ She asked.

_ I doubt it. _ Celeta replied.  _ Personally, I’d like to see your nightmare. Your dreams seem much more interesting, though. _

_ Celeta! _ Jessica shouted, horrified.  _ What did you do? _

_ I was bored, so I peered into your mind while you slept. I didn’t see much. _ Celeta assured.

Jessica shook her head.  _ Never, ever do that again. _ She muttered, going back to her room and falling asleep.


	4. A Change in Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enola and Jessica bond over a mutual dislike of nice clothing, and two people make an appearance, much to the anger of Enola.

Enola’s P.O.V.

Instead of waking up as normal, I woke to someone shaking me. I groaned.

“Go away. I need sleeeeeeep.” I moaned into my pillow.

“It’s time to get up, Enola! Come on, we’re going out today with Jessica, just us girls.” Nya insisted. I groaned again.

“NO. You will have to drag me.” I muttered. Nya did such, and put me in the bathroom.

“It’ll be fun.” Nya told me and I sighed, getting dressed in my normal jeans and t-shirt. “Plus, you need more clothes than that.”

“No I don’t.” I defended, but Nya just rolled her eyes. A few minutes later, I found Jessica was waiting on the deck, her bat on her shoulder. “Did Nya wake you up too?”

Jessica shook her head. “Nah. I get up early normally. But this wasn’t my idea, I swear.”

“The guys are so absorbed in their video games I thought we could get out for a day.” Nya said, and both Jessica and I groaned.

An hour later...

No P.O.V.

Jessica sighed.  _ This. Is. TORTURE. _

_ Don’t be so dramatic. _ Celeta replied.

_ YOU aren’t the one in a clothing store surrounded by dumb, pink clothes and stupid girls who think they’re perfect. _ Jessica argued. Celeta had been left outside the mall, so Jessica was on her own.

_ How’s Enola? _ Celeta asked.

_ I think she’s worse off than me, if it’s even possible. _ Jessica answered. Enola, sadly, had been forced by Nya to buy a new wardrobe, even though Enola had insisted she didn’t need more clothes.

A few minutes later, Enola came back, her face red and muttering. “You okay?” Jessica said, concerned.

“About three guys tried flirting with me, not to mention Nya was practically trying to force me to buy some skirts and dresses.” Enola said, gritting her teeth.

“I wasn’t forcing you.” Nya claimed, but Enola snorted.

“Either way, I’d rather be back at the Bounty than here. How much longer will this last?” Enola said.

“Well...” Nya began.

“Uh-oh. What did you not tell us?” Jessica said, panicking.

“The mayor is holding a ball in honor of the ninja, and since we’re all invited, I thought we would need something nice to wear.” Nya admitted.

Enola and Jessica stared at her in disbelief. Jessica managed to register it faster, and quickly panicked further.

_ Celeta! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!!! _ Jessica pleaded. Celeta refused, however.

_ You’ll be fine. _ Celeta responded.

After a moment, Enola sighed. “And you’re not going to let us go in slacks and dress shirts, right?”

“Right. So find something.” Nya told them, refusing to back down.

**Page Break? You know what I’ve got a more mature way on how to handle this...**

***Hacks in the U.S. defense systems and gets access to nukes***

**DIE, YOU ACURSED RACE!!! NOBODY LIKES YOU!!!**

Grudgingly, Enola and Jessica allowed Nya to take them to a dress store, on the deal they would pick out their own dresses.

About ten hours later, the boys were dressed in black suits with bowties the color of their ninja suits. Nya was in a blue silk dress, wearing some makeup. She rapped on Enola’s door. “It’s time to go, we’ll be late!”

“That’s the point.” Enola said through the door, but came out. She wore a scarlet dress with short sleeves, her hair down and slight applications of mascara to her lashes.

Kai stared at her then smiled. “You look great.” He whispered to her.

“Fine.” Enola muttered, but seemed pleased at the compliment.

“Jessica? Time to go.” Nya said, outside Jessica’s room.

“I’M NOT COMING OUT.” Jessica said, adamant.

“It’ll be fun!” Nya insisted, but Jessica growled.

“NO IT WON’T. I’M NOT GOING, SO THERE.” She retorted.

“Jessica, I’m going, so you’re going too. Now come out now.” Enola’s voice was firm, but inside the room a snort was heard.

“NEVER.” Jessica replied.

In answer, Enola kicked down the door, but Jessica had locked herself in the bathroom. “What is it going to take?”

“I get to throw pies at Nya and burn the clothes from this evening.” Jessica answered. Enola looked at Nya, who sighed.

“Fine.” She said, and Jessica came out.

She was in a brown dress to her ankles, but had no makeup.  _ If I must be in a FUCKING dress, that’s my limit. _ Jessica muttered to Celeta.

_ Can I come as well? It would be amusing to see. _ Celeta commented.

_ Sure. I’ll need backup. _ Jessica groaned.

An hour later...

Despite Jessica’s and Enola’s grumblings, the ball wasn’t as bad as she had said it would be. The mayor had agreed to not reveal the ninja’s identities, so they were able to keep a low profile.

Jay’s parents, as well as Cole’s father, had also been invited. “Oh hi Jay!” Edna crooned, walking over.

“Mom, Dad, don’t embarrass me.” Jay pleaded.

“Cole?” His father walked up. “Who’s this?” He asked, pointing to Jessica.

“You want to explain?” Cole said to Jessica. They went over to the wall, quietly explaining the whole ‘different dimension’ thing.

Nya and Jay went onto the dance floor, while Zane amused people by turning on his ‘funny’ switch, leaving Enola and Kai over by the table. “Was this so bad?” Kai joked, and Enola gave him a look.

“Like you’re enjoying this.” She told him.

“What do you know?” Enola stiffened before turning around. “Miss Enola Hafford.”

“Mom.” Enola said through her teeth.

“So, you survived.” Her mother sniffed. “Too bad.”

Enola felt her anger begin boiling, so Kai stepped forward. “What’re you doing here?” He wasn’t happy, either, and he’d only heard a small bit about Enola’s parents. Enola’s mother wrinkled her nose.

“And this would be?” She asked.

“My boyfriend, who’s been a hell of a lot nicer than you.” Enola growled, folding her arms.

“Tsk, tsk.” A man joined them. “Watch your mouth, young lady. We did raise you,”

“For twelve years, but after that you dumped me in an asylum where I was  _ tortured _ , all because  _ you _ ,” Enola pointed to her father. “Cared more about your  _ career _ than your own daughter.”

“ _ I _ am now an important politician.” Her father huffed.

“Who lost all three of his children in the process. If you want to gloat, go somewhere else.” Enola snapped. Huffing again, her father left, but her mother stayed.

“You don’t fool me,” She insisted.

“How about you shut your face? Not only did you practically disown me, but once I finally had gotten my life back, you have the nerve to send me an ‘apology letter’?! Just get out of here.” Enola barked.

Her mother looked confused. “ _ Why _ would we  _ ever _ do that?” Taking a hint, she left. Enola groaned, leaning against a wall.

Kai pulled her close, rubbing her back. “The day Jessica and Cole arrived, the letter you ripped up was from them?”

“Yeah.” Enola sighed. “It said they were sorry for leaving me, and they want to see me. After everything they did to me, they thought a letter would solve it?”

“Guys?” Jessica came over. “I need back up, and Celeta’s not helping.”

“Celeta’s your bat, I’m guessing.” Enola said, and Jessica nodded.

“Yeah. Cole’s dad’s having a bit of a hard time accepting we’re from a different dimension so she came and tried to convince him.” She explained.

“How bad is he?” Kai asked.

“I  _ think _ he doesn’t have a concussion.” Jessica said, trying to sound hopeful.

At the present moment, a far bigger problem came to light, as there was a huge explosion and the ground opened, revealing Serpentine.

“We are finally free! Sssserpentine, take revenge on the humanssss!” Skales cried.

Cursing to herself for wearing a dress, Jessica concentrated, and thankfully managed to use spiritual magic to change into regular clothing. “We never really can go anywhere without trouble, can we?” She muttered, drawing her bow.

Enola went into the pocket of her dress, drawing out a nightmare she had recently purified. It transformed into a saber, which she tested. “Not bad.”

“Ninja-go!” The ninja used Spinjitzu, turning into their ninja suits, while Nya used a remote to summon her Samurai suit.

Unfortunately, their attention drawn away by the Serpentine, they failed to notice a black figure behind them. In fact, they only noticed them when a dark pulse threw everyone back, with the exception of Enola and Jessica, Enola due to her aura, and Jessica as Celeta was able to throw up a barrier.

“Fools!” The figure cried. Enola and Jessica whipped around, since everyone else was either unconscious or going towards it. “You may be protected, but when I am done with you, you’ll wish you weren’t!” The person disappeared in a gust of black wind.

After the dust settled, the two girls looked around. Jessica sighed. “Time to drag everyone back. I  _ really _ miss Fang.”

As it turned out, there was a loud bark and a gray wolf came running in, rubbing against Jessica’s leg. “Fang! Who’s a good boy?” Jessica crooned, scratching his ears.

“...I’m not going to ask.” Enola said slowly, helping Jessica load the others, two at a time, onto Fang’s back.


	5. Temporary Peace and Subsequent Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still recovering from the shock of the previous attack, Enola and Jessica find themselves fighting nightmares, and only one of them returns from the fight...

No P.O.V.

Jessica sat on the edge of her bed, which was currently being used by Cole. She stroked his hair, murmuring to him.

_ Cole? Cole, are you okay? _ Jessica insisted, scared.

There was a loud groan as Cole regained consciousness.  _ Ow. _

_ Cole! _ Jessica shouted.  _ Oops. Sorry. _

_ It’s fine. _ Cole sat up. “But why does my head feel like a ton of bricks hit it?”

“You got hit with some kind of dark energy.” Jessica bit her lip, and decided to tell the truth. “I was protected by Celeta, but Enola wasn’t even touched.”

“How?” Cole asked, trying to get out of bed, only to groan again. “Ow...”

“ _ You _ need to rest.” Jessica told him, pushing him gently back down onto the bed. “Are you hungry?”

“No. Just in pain.” Cole replied.

“Sleep tight.” Jessica leaned down, pecking his lips, before leaving the room.

Elsewhere...

Enola stood, pacing, in her room. “Think! Dark powers, black skin...” She gulped.

“Enola?” Jessica poked her head in. “Any ideas?”

“None.” Enola said angrily.  _ Unless... Oh no. _

“Cole’s awake, but there’s something I want to know. How were you not affected by the blast?” Jessica said.

Enola pursed her lips. “How were you not?”

“Celeta. She threw up a barrier for me.” Jessica explained.

Sighing, Enola sat on a chair by her bed, rubbing her forehead. “Two months ago I killed the Queen of Shadows. When I did so, I gained an aura which protects me from the nightmares and shadows I purify.”

Jessica looked at her. “Exactly  _ how _ do you kill a shadow?”

“What I did was use my aura to attack her. It purified Lord Garmadon, making him good, and the Queen of Shadows’ body was dead. But I have no idea about her soul.” Enola answered.

“If I know one thing about spirits, it’s they can get a second body.” Jessica said thoughtfully. “Of course, they have to drain another being for it, but if they’re desperate, spirits will do it.”

“Maybe.” Enola sighed. “For now, our biggest problem is the guys are completely unprotected to the energy.”

“Perhaps more than that.” Celeta flew inside, and Enola managed to not flinch. “Jessica, is there anything you can remember about after your father died?”

Jessica shrugged. “Not really.”  _ Did anything big happen? _

_ If you think carefully. _ “I believe spiritual magic may be immune to nightmare and shadow magic, but I can’t be sure. Your mother might be able to provide some insight.”

As it turned out, Misako had a scroll which was able to give them some idea on what they were facing.  ***Everyone knows the woman has more than enough scrolls to fill a library*** “In the oldest prophecies, there are images which even I couldn’t decipher.” She explained, unrolling it. Jessica nearly laughed.

_ She couldn’t decipher something THIS SIMPLE?! _ She snorted, looking at Celeta.

_ What are you talking about? I can hardly understand any of this. _ Celeta replied.

_ You’re joking, right? It’s plain English. _ Jessica told her. “I can understand it.”

The others looked at her, dumbfounded. “This was written in a language created before time even began.” Misako said. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Jessica looked at the scroll, pointing to the symbols. “‘When darkness meets shadow, spirits collide and something new is born.’”

The room filled with silence. “What? Did I do something wrong?” Jessica insisted.

Lord Garmadon stepped forward. “The language this was written in is dark script. Only someone who contains or has contained darkness can read it. As is, I can barely understand a word.”

Jessica filled with dread.  _ Oh shit... _

_ Calm down. _ Celeta came forward. “It is true, evil spirits once possessed Jessica. But she was able to break free of them and they no longer exist.” She explained.

Enola nodded. “Okay. Back to the scroll, what does it mean?”

“I believe the scroll states shadow magic and spiritual magic can be combined into something much more powerful.” Misako replied.

“So, what should we do now?” Jessica asked.

Her answer was in the form of an alarm. Running to the computer, Misako pulled up several camera images. Rather than Serpentine, as everyone expected, there were several black figures, each terrorizing or murdering humans. Enola’s eyes widened.

_ So... so many... _ She whispered to herself. “Those are nightmare shadows.”

“Good, something to hurt.” Jessica growled. She’d been waiting for a chance to get back at the figure from the previous night.

“You shouldn’t be going with only two, and everyone else is still unconscious.” Sensei Wu told her.

“Enola’s immune to nightmares.” Celeta put in. “And you can’t let the humans die.”

“Fine. But be careful.” Misako told them.

Going down the anchor, Jessica pulled out her bow but her arrows simply went through the black figures. “Dammit!”

“Try  _ this _ !” Enola threw a blue orb at a herd of shadows. The ball exploded and the shadows were taken with the blast. She let another orb encase Jessica’s arrows, giving them blue tips. Now, they shot down every figure they touched.

Unfortunately, no matter how many the two destroyed, more shadows rose from the ground, and eventually they were surrounded. “Well, it was nice knowing you.” Jessica muttered, pulling out her dagger. Enola didn’t respond, and Jessica whipped around. “Enola?!” She was gone.

“Lemme go!” Enola was being held roughly by two nightmare shadows but before she could cry out again her mouth was covered.

“ENOLA!” Jessica sprinted towards her, but two black pulses sent her flying back.

_ Jessica, stay down! There’s nothing you can do! _ Celeta warned.

_ Like hell I will! _ Jessica fired back. She lunged again, only for more pulses to beat her down. Finally, Jessica was knocked out, and the shadows retreated into the earth, taking Enola with them.

Hours later...

Jessica’s eyelids fluttered open. Standing over her, worried, was Cole.  _ Are you alright? _

_ I’m... I’m fine. Where’s Enola? _ Jessica insisted. Cole didn’t answer.  _ WHERE IS SHE?! _

_ Enola was captured. _ Celeta answered.  _ You were knocked out. _

_ No...  _ Jessica closed her eyes.  _ It’s all my fault. _

_ It’s not. The shadows were there purely to capture Enola. _ Celeta insisted.

_ But I was the one who said we had to fight. _ Jessica said miserably. She buried her face in her hands, crying.

Cole pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back. “It’s alright.” He assured.

**KA... ME... HA... ME... HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TAKE THAT, PAGEBREAKS!**

Enola opened her eyes. She was strapped to a table, and the Queen of Shadows hovered above her. “Miss Enola Hafford. Or would you prefer Holmes, after your namesake?”

“How did you survive?” Enola barked.

“Don’t you know? Your friend Jessica gave you the solution.” The Queen of Shadows descended smirking. “I merely used my subjects to drain enough energy from humans. This, of course, got your attention. You see, quite sadly, you are the perfect vessel.”

“I’ll never let you use me. Never.” Enola hissed.

“We’ll break you. Push your limits, make you scream in pain. Begin.” The Queen of Shadows turned away, and Enola’s screams filled the cavern.


	6. Fruitless Hunts and Damaged Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enola remains the 'guest' of her captors for too long, and by the time the others reach her, the damage may be irreversible.

No P.O.V.

Two weeks had passed since Enola had been captured. For the most part, everyone was silent on the matter and just silent in general. Kai, for once, wasn’t bursting with rage at everything. He would disappear for hours in the training room and come out only after most of the punching bags were completely destroyed.

Jessica continued to blame herself, even as both Cole and Celeta tried multiple times to convince her otherwise. Her parents also attempted to comfort her, but it only served to make Jessica feel worse. Finally, one morning, Celeta woke up to find Jessica packing her few possessions in a burlap bag.  _ You’re not! _

_ Celeta, it’s all my fault! I need to correct it, and it doesn’t matter how! _ Jessica fired back.  _ You can come or get out of the way! _

_ Stop it! I’ll... I’ll tell Cole! I’ll tell your parents! _ Celeta warned.

_ Go on, then! _ Jessica told her.

Celeta, running out of ideas, shouted,  _ I’ll tell everyone about you trying to kill Lloyd! _

Jessica froze.  _ You wouldn’t. _

_ I will unless you get your head back on straight! Put everything away. _ Celeta ordered. Slowly, Jessica did so, and Celeta sighed.  _ I’m sorry, but going in blind won’t help anyone. _

_ Fine. _ Jessica sat on her bed, head in her hands.  _ I thought we said we wouldn’t tell anyone. _

_ I know you’re ashamed of your past. But, _ Celeta landed on the wardrobe in front of Jessica,  _ you both need to accept it, and stop yourself. Enola can handle herself. _

“Jessica?” Cole walked in. “I heard you two arguing.”

Hiding in her hands again, Jessica began to sob. “What if they find out? My parents alone would try to murder me!”

_ We will be careful. _ Celeta told her.

Wherever Enola is...

Enola’s head was down, since she was attempting to sleep between sessions of torture. A sharp cough caused her to groan and look up, finding the Queen of Shadows facing her. “What is it now?” Enola said, irritated.

“Just seeing if you’d come to your senses. Or are you still resisting?” The Queen asked, bored.

“You know the answer to that.” Enola hissed, angry.

“Very well. I believe it’s time to break you. Guards!” The Queen of Shadows left, leaving Enola facing her shadow wardens.

“What’s it this time? ‘Cause it won’t work!” Enola mocked.

“We beg to differ.” Something about them was different this time; their voices were deep, and they all wore hooded cloaks. “Let us begin.”

The shadows phased through the bars, and one touched Enola’s arm. She drew away; the touch was colder than ice. “What are you?” She whispered. The shadows didn’t answer, and two put their fingertips on Enola’s forehead.

Screams echoed through the cavern before it was hushed and the air became silent.

Jessica’s P.O.V.

It was two days after I’d tried to leave. Celeta practically slept with one eye open now; Cole was better, just making sure I didn’t go anywhere.

Mostly I trained, trying to keep my mind off things. But the scroll my mother had read to us still confused me. Celeta and I had thought about it several times and couldn’t figure it out. It made me annoyed we couldn’t, and put me on edge.

Right now, I was on the deck, and I noticed the sound of screaming. Sprinting to the side railing, I squinted, but there was no one there. Frowning, I assumed I was hearing things, and went to the training room. No surprise, all over the floor was stuffing from punching bags. Avoiding that, I tied a dummy to the ceiling and started punching it. It got boring, though, so I started levitating the stuffing off the floor into a trash bin to practice my spiritual energy.

_ Practicing? _ Celeta asked, flying in.

_ What does it look like? _ I retorted.

_ Personally, I have an idea. But it would require precise work with your ability. _ Celeta explained.

_ What’s the idea? _ I asked.

_ Spiritual energy is the opposite of nightmare and shadow magic. So, perhaps it is able to track it also? _ Celeta pointed out.

I stop, causing the stuffing from the bags to fall back onto the floor.  _ Are you sure? _

_ Quite. Dusk Forest does exist here, and I met with the Elder Spirit. He did, however, warn me. If Enola is being held by shadows, it would be near suicidal to attempt helping her. _ Celeta warned.

_ Near suicidal odds? I’ll take my chances. _ I replied.

_ Very well. I would not tell anyone; this will be tricky at best, and should be attempted in isolated areas. _ Celeta advised.

After that, I waited until nightfall, at which Celeta took me to the forest. I knew it would be, at best, extremely difficult, and at worst impossible. My biggest problem was sleeping; regularly I would skip meals to sleep during the day and it wasn’t surprising my actions didn’t go unnoticed.

Kai cornered me one night when I was sneaking out. “What are you doing?”

“None of your beeswax.” I hissed, but Kai rolled his eyes.

“I’m asking nicely. Personally, I don’t trust you, but since I figure you’re our best shot at finding Enola, I’m willing to give you a chance.” Kai growled.

Pushing my anger down, I glared at him. “Look, Enola’s my friend. Right now, Celeta and I are trying everything we can. You’ll slow us down.”

Kai looked as though he might outburst, but sighed. “If you find her,”

“You’ll be the first person I tell.” I responded.

Two weeks later...

I finally managed to focus my energy. Nya called everyone to the control room, where there was a map of Ninjago laid out. Evening my breathing, I whispered, “Reveal nightmares.”

My energy was quickly sapped as the spell took effect. A red dot eventually appeared, though, and I almost collapsed from the energy loss. Cole supported me, and I quickly identified the dot location. “The Cave. How fitting.” I muttered, gritting my teeth.

“What are we waiting for?” Kai asked. The ninja got ready, but Cole took me to my room.

“I need to go.” I insisted, but Cole pushed me to my bed.

“You need to rest.” Cole kissed my lips gently. “I promise we’ll come back.” He whispered into my lips.

At The Cave...

“So, what is the plan?” Zane asked.

“We get Enola out of there.” Kai answered, charging in.

“Why does he never listen?” Jay muttered.

Soon enough, they found Kai searching through prison cells. He’d managed to surprisingly avoid notice. “I think I found her.” Kai whispered, pointing to one of the cells.

The cell he pointed to held a quivering figure. Breaking the lock, Kai stepped inside, and sure enough, Enola was on the ground, shivering. “Enola?” He whispered. She didn’t respond, and Kai realized she was asleep. Gently, he picked her up, and Enola curled around him.

Unfortunately, an alarm went off. “Get Enola to the ship!” Cole shouted. Nodding, Kai took off in a sprint. The other ninja held off the nightmare shadows, and retreated once Nya shouted through their earpieces to come back.

At the ship, Kai placed Enola on her bed, tucking her in. Enola, however, continued to shiver, and didn’t wake up.

From the doorway, Jessica watched, not saying a word.  _ It’s all my fault. _ She whispered.

Cole appeared beside her, holding her close.  _ You got her back. That’s what really matters. _

For the next few days, Kai refused to move from Enola’s bedside. “Enola... wake up. Please.” He would hoarsely whisper, but she never moved except for the occasional shiver or rolling over. Nya brought Kai food, and he would mumble his thanks.

Enola’s dreams...

_ She screamed as her body was electrocuted. Needles pricked her skin and her head tilted downward, as she didn't have the strength to lift it. _

_ "Enola!" _

Screaming, Enola awoke, terrified. Kai stood by her bed, worried.

“Enola, what happened?” Kai touched her cheek lovingly, but Enola flinched away, scared.

_ “Who are you?” _


	7. Recovery and Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enola's recovery is slow, but before any true progress is made, an attack occurs and the pressure mounts. Two more from Enola's past return, determined to help...

Enola’s P.O.V.

Scared. Terrified. Where was I?

“Enola, what happened?” The boy at my bedside touched my cheek. I flinched away.

_ “Who are you?” _ I asked, pulling the sheets closer to me.

The boy looked as though I’d hit him. “Enola, it’s me. Kai.” He whispered. His voice began to crack and his eyes pleaded with me.

“Who?” I asked. His face fell.

“Kai, what’s wrong?” A girl came in.

“Enola... doesn’t remember me.” The boy’s voice shook. The girl looked at me.

“How could she not?” The girl insisted.

“Who’re you?” I asked. She paled.

“Stop it! You have to remember!” The girl yelled. I crawled away, beginning to cry.

“Nya, stop.” The boy sighed. “She... she doesn’t remember.”

Remember what? I tried to think about my past, but waves of pain went through my mind, and I screamed. I clutched my head, whimpering. I felt arms around me, and I didn’t fight them. “It hurts...” I whispered, crying. The arms pulled me closer, and I sobbed into someone’s chest.

“What’s going on?” Another girl’s voice asked. The first girl answered, bitter.

“She can’t remember us.” I didn’t want to look; they were obviously disappointed. I felt another wave of pain and screamed again.

Jessica’s P.O.V.

I watched Enola sob into Kai’s chest. He just held her tightly and I saw Nya holding back tears. I looked at Celeta.  _ Can you help her? _

_ I will try. _ Celeta flew onto the bed, and I felt her touch Enola’s mind. Enola’s screams grew soft and she became limp again Kai’s chest.  _ She’s asleep. But something is wrong; everything in her mind has been locked. _

_ Uh, translation? _ I asked.

_ Her memories, identity, everything, are behind closed doors. Unfortunately, I was unable to do anything, so to soothe her pain, I lulled her to sleep. _ Celeta explained.

I stayed silent. Whatever happened when Enola had been captured was still affecting her, and it seemed permanent. Nya walked out of the room closing the door. “What did they do to her?” She asked no one, shaking her head.

Having no answer, I walked away, holding back my own tears. I could still vividly remember the pain from when the spirits of my father had possessed me; but if Enola’s mind had been forcibly locked away, her pain had to have been on such a scale mine looked like a stubbed toe.

_ Are you sure there’s nothing you can do? _ I insist.

_ Yes. For now, we should let her rest. _ Celeta answered.

No P.O.V.

A week passed. It quickly became clear Enola was unable to remember anything without huge amounts of pain as a side-effect. And when those waves of pain stopped, there was no reward; she was still without her memory.

For the most part, she grew accustomed to Kai and wasn’t scared of him. He took over caring for Enola, and there wasn’t much trouble.

Unfortunately, the alarm went off ten days after Enola had returned, signifying an emergency in Ninjago City. When it sounded, Enola scrambled into her blankets, terrified.

“It’s okay. Nothing’s wrong.” Kai lied, holding her. “I need to do something. I’ll be back, I promise.” He kissed her forehead, and Enola nodded feebly.

Kai left the room for the control room, where Nya had the screen showing Ninjago City. “It’s those... nightmare things!” She told the ninja.

Jessica gritted her teeth. “Anyone else want to pummel them?”

“Be careful.” Misako warned. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

The ninja went down, but Misako’s warning seemed to be off. This time, the nightmares could be hit by any blow, and looked to be retreating. “Something’s off.” Cole pointed out.

“I agree. They should be able to fight harder than this.” Zane said.

“Quite so!” The ninja and Jessica turned, seeing the Queen of Shadows above them. “We just needed you here!”

“What. Do. You. Want.” Kai growled, gripping his sword so tightly his knuckles turned white.

“Something very simple. You see, I require Enola to gain a better hold on my form. If you give her up without any trouble, you’ll live... for now.” The Queen said offhandedly.

“Like we’d do that!” Jessica snorted.

“You don’t have a choice. But since you refused my offer, I guess I’ll do this the hard way.” The Queen of Shadows gestured to them, and nightmares rose from the ground, taking hold of them.

“Nya! Get out of here!” Kai shouted. His sister hesitated, but steered Destiny’s Bounty away.

“Gah! You’ll pay  _ dearly _ for that!” The Queen of Shadows raised her hand, and her new captives began to scream and wither in pain. She sunk into the ground, and her servants followed, taking the ninja and Jessica with them.

On the Bounty, Nya stopped the ship over the sea, panting. She ran to Enola’s room, where she was sleeping. “Enola, wake up!”

Enola stirred. “Who,”

“Enola, this is idiotic! You have to help Kai and the others! You’re the only one who can fight those nightmare creatures.” Nya insisted.

Enola’s eyes widened. “Nightmares. Shadows. So... painful!” She clutched her head.

Nya stepped back, surprised. “Enola, what happened to you?”

“Pain. Hurt. Bad.” Enola whimpered. “Stay... stay away!”

Slowly, Nya approached, keeping her tone gentle. “Enola, it’s okay. I won’t,”

“STAY AWAY!” Enola threw the bedcovers off and grabbed Nya, hurling her into the hallway. “Bad! Stay away from me!”

Nya tried to open the door, but Enola kept it closed. “Please, we need to help them. I need your help.” Nya pleaded.

“Bad people. Pain.” Enola whispered, refusing to listen.

Giving up, Nya pulled together her Samurai gear, flying after the Queen of Shadows, but she barely made it back to Ninjago City before also getting captured.

Misako shook her head. “This is bad. We need Enola, but she’s scared out of her mind.”

“Until she is well again, I fear all hope is lost.” Sensei Wu murmured, stroking his beard.

In some very, very, very, very, very, very, very far off land...

“Catherine? James?” The two children looked up. One of them, barely older than eleven, had dark brown hair and eyes to match. The other was a boy just under six. His eyes were a deep blue, and his hair was bright blonde.

“Yes, Sister Gwen?” Catherine asked.

“Your  _ true _ sister is in need of your help.” Sister Gwen replied. Looking at each other, the two quickly grabbed their weapons; for Catherine, a long spear, and for James, a small dagger.

“How will we get there?” Catherine insisted.

“As your sister grew her wings, we will give you yours.” Sister Gwen handed each a light blue stone, and when they took them, pure white wings grew on their backs. “Fly safely, and help your sister.”

Nodding, the two took off, flying towards Ninjago. “What do you think happened to sis?” James yelled.

“I don’t know, Jamie!” Catherine answered. “But I doubt it’s good!”

“Okay, Cassie!” The two flew in silence, going back to their sister.


	8. One Final Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to her siblings' return, Enola is able to continue the fight, but to take down this enemy, it'll take more than one...

No P.O.V.

Soaring in the sky, Cassie and Jamie soon reached the Bounty. Carefully, Cassie picked her way through the hallways. She hugged the wall, trying to remain evasive, and trying to listen to what the people were saying.

Cassie found Enola’s room quickly, Jamie following, but rounded the corner again at seeing two people outside the room. One was a woman who was softly talking to the door. “Enola, please just come out. We’re not going to hurt you.”

“No.” A voice from behind the door whispered. “Pain. Hurt. You made me hurt.”

“Enola, Kai’s out there and needs your help!” The man said, aggravated.

“Kai?” The voice repeated. Her tone had softened but became panicked again. “No! Bad, hurts, go away!”

“Just get out of there! Right now!” The man ordered, shouting. The voice in the room was quiet before bursting into tears.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” She wailed.

The man looked as though he was going to break the door down until the woman put her hand on his shoulder. “Garmadon, banging on the door won’t solve anything.”

At first he looked as though he would shout at the woman, but the man sighed. “Misako, she’s the only hope we’ve got!”

“I know, but forcing her won’t do anything.” Misako reminded gently.

Cassie waited for them to leave, pulling Jamie into a closet. “Shh.” She whispered to Jamie, who nodded and was silent. When she looked through the keyhole and saw nothing, Cassie opened the door, running to the room. “Enola?”

There was a short pause. “C-Cassie?” The voice whispered.

Slowly, Cassie opened the door, revealing her older, crying sister. Enola looked at her for a few moments, not moving. “It’s okay, sis! It’s just me,”

“NO!” Enola screamed, shoving Cassie out of the room. “JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” She begged.

Puzzled, Cassie sighed. Jamie looked at her expectantly. “Maybe I can try.”

Cassie opened her mouth to protest, but shrugged. “Alright. Remember, if you can get close, use this to restore Enola’s memories.” She handed him a small gemstone.

Nodding, Jamie opened the door. Enola was on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably and huddling in the sheets. “Sis? It’s me.”

Enola raised her eyes to see her brother. Seeing him, she shook slightly before opening her arms. “J... Jamie!” Walking to her, Jamie was rewarded with a large hug. “I thought... I thought... I saw you dead!” Enola croaked.

Smiling, Jamie hugged her back. “I’m okay. I’m right here, sis.”

Simply nodding to his words, Enola hugged Jamie tighter. “Everyone’s different here. But you’re not bad. You’re my baby brother.”

It took everything in Jamie to pull away. “You need to remember. Enola, you’ve got to get your memory back.” Enola looked scared. “You need to trust me. It’ll hurt, but you have to do it!”

Biting her lip, Enola allowed another tear to fall. “Okay.” She murmured.

Jamie took out the gem. “Ready?” Enola nodded feebly. Slowly, Jamie pressed the gem to her forehead.

Enola’s head shot upward. At first, she began to scream, but after a few moments she quieted, murmuring to herself and crying silently. Finally, the gemstone became clear, and Jamie took it off his sister’s forehead. “Jamie?” Her voice was quiet, but steady.

“Do you remember?” Jamie asked hopefully. Enola bit her lip.

“ _ Yes _ .” She shifted. “Everyone’s in trouble and it’s because of me.”

“But you can fix it!” Jamie insisted. “And we can help you!”

“You’ve got that right!” Cassie added, coming in. “Count us in!”

Enola cried with joy. “Thank you.” She hugged her siblings, and the three snuck out to the deck.

“Let’s go!” The three grew their wings, Cassie leading the way since she could sense where the others were being held.

The place in question was the same as where Enola had been held. She stiffened. “Are you okay, sis?” Jamie asked.

“I could remember everyone.” She whispered. “I could remember everyone hurting me. They forced me to believe the others hurt me. But not you.” Enola smiled. “You were so young, Jamie, they thought you weren’t even a threat.”

“They thought wrong.” Cassie said with a grin. She pulled out an orb, which displayed a map of the Cave.

“There!” Enola pointed to a cell. “Jessica and Celeta must be held there.” She bit her lip. All the way across the prison was Kai, but she knew to defeat the Queen of Shadows Jessica would be more helpful.

“Sis?” Jamie asked. “Why don’t we free those two? You go after him.”

Enola smiled and hugged him. “Stay safe, both of you. I’m not losing you again.” She slipped into the prison, hiding from the shadow guards (no small feat).

Shouts were heard from throughout the prison, and Enola had to force herself to not vomit at the sounds. It was obvious the Queen of Shadows was trying to get her location from the ninja, and was giving no mercy. Allowing tears to run their course down her cheeks, Enola continued on, and found herself in front of her original cell, where Kai was unconscious.

Breaking the already rusted lock, Enola opened the door and ran to Kai, cradling his head. “Kai, wake up. Please.” She begged.

Slowly, Kai’s eyes opened and he reached for Enola. “You’re... you’re okay.”

Tears sprung from Enola’s eyes again, and she hugged Kai tightly. “I’m so sorry.” She croaked, and Kai hugged her back slowly.

“For... for what?” Kai asked, his voice hoarse.

“Everything. It’s my fault this happened. If we’d never met,” Enola began.

Kai snorted. “Then I wouldn’t have you.” He pulled back enough to wipe Enola’s tears away. “And I wouldn’t trade that for anything.”

Enola let a small smile touch her lips. “Thank you.” She kissed him quickly and helped him break his chains. “Get out of here; I’ve got something I need to finish.”

Pausing, Kai nodded. “Stay safe.” He whispered. They shared one last kiss before Enola went further into the prison, meeting Cassie by Jessica’s cell.

“Is she still...” Enola asked slowly.

Cassie nodded. “Jamie’s getting the chains off,”

There was a loud explosion and Jamie came out, coughing. “S-She’s okay.” He gasped. Enola ran to his side, patting his back as Jessica walked forward.

“Thanks, Enola.” She said with a smile. Celeta, who had hidden on the ceiling nearby, landed on Jessica’s shoulder.

_ We must act quickly! I fear the Queen already has too much power! _ Celeta warned.

_ Don’t worry, I’m up for it. _ Jessica growled.

“Cassie, Jamie, go free the other ninja and get out of here.” Enola ordered her younger siblings.

Making a face, Cassie tried to argue, but Jamie nodded, dragging his older sister along while Enola and Jessica ran to the center of the prison. “Ready?” Enola asked.

“Always.” Jessica answered. Celeta had found her bow and dagger, which Jessica held tightly.

The two rushed in, and a chuckle was heard. “Come to meet your demise, Enola?” The Queen of Shadows asked, lazily waiting on her throne.

“I think you’ve got it backwards.” Enola hissed. “I beat you once before and I can beat you again!”

“No. I’ve absorbed the energy of several humans now. Your energy waves can’t force me from my body.” The Queen rose, grabbing her sword.

“Talk time is over!” Jessica yelled, firing an arrow. She smirked at it punctured the Queen’s skin, who grunted.

“ _ That _ is a mere scratch.” The Queen removed the arrow, and the skin healed. “Let us begin!”

Enola, dashing forward, channeled her aura into a sword taken from a guard. She sliced the air, sending a wave towards the Queen of Shadows, who chuckled and dodged. “How’d...”

“You’re underestimating my power. It won’t help you!” The Queen set tidal waves of dark energy at them, knocking the two against the wall. “I can harm both of you, and there’s nothing you can do to defeat me!”

_ Gah! Celeta, any ideas? _ Jessica asked, desperate.

_ Remember your mother’s scroll! It must have the answer! _ Celeta insisted.

“Good principle, bad timing!” Enola yelled, biting back screams of pain as the dark energy tore her body apart.

_ Think fast, Celeta! _ Jessica pleaded.

After a few more moments of agonizing pain, in which the others had been re-captured and forced to watch Jessica and Enola be tortured, Celeta clicked.  _ Jessica, combine yourselves with your magic! It’s your only chance! _

_ This better work! _ Jessica concentrated, and a bright light surrounded the two, blinding everyone for a few moments before the Queen’s hold on them disappeared and a single figure came out of the rubble.


	9. The War Comes to A Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melded together, Jessica and Enola begin their final attack on the Queen of Nightmares.

The figure stood tall, hair mixing in shades of light and dark. One eye was a deep emerald green, while the other was dark blue. Her hand was tightly holding a bow, and in the other was an orb of blue light.

Celeta grinned.  _ It worked! You have combined! _

_ No kidding, I can hear you. _ Enola muttered.  _ Wait... then... _

_ I can hear you, too. _ Jessica replied.  _ But this... is just weird. _

_ No time! You must fight! _ Celeta insisted.

The Queen of Shadows shrieked. “What is this abomination before me?!”

“Hey, we can hear you, dumbass!” The girl called, the voice being a strange mixture of Jessica and Enola’s voices.

“Anyone have an idea on what happened?” Nya asked, confused.

“I believe they became a single person, though I am not certain.” Zane explained.

“It does not matter what you do! I shall defeat you!” The Queen shouted. Another wave of dark energy was fired, but this time the figure merely planted her feet and was able to stay standing.

“Nice trick, we’ve got some!” The figure dashed forward, firing from her bow. The arrow came from the orb, and when it pierced the Queen of Shadows she screamed in pain. This time, when the arrow vanished, the wound stayed.

“You  _ insolent _ ,  _ puny _ humans!” The Queen raged. “Attack!”

Shadows from all sides came at the girl, who let loose her own wave of energy. They crashed against the wall, all knocked out. “It’s just us and you. Play by the rules.”

Although angered, the Queen sneered. “What should I call you,  _ mutt _ ?”

The girl shrugged. “Jessola, that’ll do.”

“Well then, meet your end!” The Queen grabbed her sword and attempted to slice through Jessola. Dodging, she grew her wings and let loose another arrow. Again it hit, and the Queen became angrier.

_ Jessola? Really? _ Jessica asked.

_ You put me on the spot! It was the first thing which came to mind! _ Enola protested.

_ That is inconsequential! Focus on the task at hand! _ Celeta put in.

_ Don’t you worry. _ Jessica growled.  _ The Queen’s going down. _

While Jessola was focused on fighting, Cassie and Jamie, who had evaded capture, freed the others. “Anyone got ideas on helping them?” Kai asked.

“If we tried, it wouldn’t work.” Cassie explained. “We’d just get in the way.”

“But sis...” Jamie insisted. His sister shook her head again, and he sighed.

Jessola continued to fight, narrowly avoiding the Queen of Shadows’ attacks.  _ We can’t keep this up for long! _ Enola grunted.

_ Gah! Any ideas? _ Jessica muttered.

_ Combine your powers! That is your destiny! _ Celeta instructed.

_ DO YOU WANT US TO BLOW A HOLE IN THE SUN?! _ Enola and Jessica shouted.

_ Just do it! _ Celeta ordered.

“Everyone, get out now!” Jessola shouted.

“But,” Cole began.

“GO!”

Grudgingly, the others escaped the Cave, and Jessola concentrated her energy.  _ Are you sure about this? We could die. _ Enola murmured.

_ It’s a price I was willing to pay years ago. _ Jessica answered quietly.  _ I was once prepared to kill my family for the world. _

_ Then let us leave this world as heroes. _ Celeta whispered. She poured her own energy through Jessola, and the figure began to glow a bright, light blue as the energy built up.

The resulting explosion was immense. The entire Cave was destroyed, and every last shadow in the place was gone. The ninja, Nya, and Enola’s siblings only barely escaped the explosion, and when the light faded, there was silence.

“Do you think...?” Kai murmured. He remembered thinking he had lost Enola before; it was something he never wanted to feel again.

Cole just stared, trying in vain to feel Jessica through their mental link. He couldn’t, and even Celeta was unreachable.  _ God no. Not her. Please not her. _

“Wait.” Jamie ran towards the crater, pointing inside. Two figures were sprawled there, both unconscious.

“Enola!” Kai ran down the crater, ignoring the growing pain in his body. Cole was on his heels and the others followed quickly.

Jessica was half-buried under rubble, which reminded Cole of when she had nearly been killed by spirits in the same place. Enola was lying on the ground, her leg crushed by a large piece of rock.

_ Jessica, say something! _ Cole begged, throwing the rocks away from her. He managed to get rid of them, and shook her shoulders.  _ Please. Don’t leave me. I need you... _

_ Ouch... _ The voice was weak, barely audible, but Cole heard Jessica mumble. He immediately smiled, and a moment later Jessica opened her eyes. “Cole...”

“Shh.” Cole whispered. “Rest.”

“What...” Jessica whimpered in pain.  _ What happened? Where’s Enola? Where’s, _

_ Kind of you to think of me last. _ Celeta chuckled before grunting. The faithful bat was nearby, wing slightly torn.

Nearby, Kai cradled Enola’s body. “You can’t die...” He whispered, so soft he could only just hear himself. “I never said... I...”

A groan interrupted his sentence. Enola’s eyes fluttered, and she grunted in pain. “I think... my leg’s... ow.”

Kai smiled, Enola’s voice sounding like an angel’s to him. Not able to speak, he held her close, trying to keep his tears at bay. “Don’t EVER do that again.” He hissed, though there was no anger in his voice, only relief.

“Tell that... ow... to... gah... Celeta.” Enola muttered. The bat in question merely clicked in answer, though Jessica rolled her eyes at Celeta.

Later...

Nya inspected both Jessica and Enola’s injuries, concluding Enola had two shattered leg bones in the right leg while Jessica had a few ribs broken. Both were taken to the hospital, where they received casts and medication before returning to the Bounty. “Well, this is certainly boring.” Enola muttered, confined to her room to heal.

“You’re not supposed to move.” Kai said, amused.

“Can I please leave the room at least? Please?” Enola begged.

Sighing, Kai helped Enola into her wheelchair, and took her out to the deck. The sun was starting to set, and Enola reached her hand up to Kai’s. He entwined their fingers, and the pair silently watched the departing sun. “I’m sorry I made you worried.” Enola whispered, and Kai squeezed her hand in comfort.

“I know.” He placed a soft kiss to her hair. “Please be careful, okay?”

“I’ll try.” Enola promised. “Kai?”

“Hmm?” Kai was absentmindedly stroking her cheek.

“What were you going to say?” Enola asked. “Back when I was about to wake up.”

Kai sighed, his hand stilling. “If I never get a chance to say it again...” He paused, waiting for Enola’s reaction. She said nothing, and he continued. “Enola, I love you.”

Enola closed her eyes, smiling softly and allowing tears of joy to run down her cheeks. “I love you too.” She whispered, leaning into his hand.

Two small voices squeaked, and Kai chuckled. “Come out, you two.”

Cassie and Jamie slowly edged out from behind the stairs. “It was her idea!” Jamie insisted, pointing to Cassie.

“No, it was yours!” Cassie countered.

“Stop, both of you.” Enola told them, amused. “You know better.”

Jamie raced to his sister’s side, sitting in front of her. “Sorry.” Enola smiled, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Where are the others?” Cassie asked.

“You mean Lloyd?” Jamie teased. Cassie turned beet-red.  ***Note: Lloyd is still twelve in this world. TECHNICALLY I NEVER SAID OTHERWISE. I may not have hinted heavily about his age, but I considered him twelve, making him around Cassie’s age. Yes, Jessica didn’t point this out.***

“N-no!” She squeaked.

“I think that’s cute!” Jessica chimed in before grunting.

“Jessica!” Cole rushed outside, arms folded over his chest. “You’re not supposed to be running with three broken ribs.”

“I’m fine!” Jessica shot back until she doubled over in pain. “Okay, I’m capable of walking.”

“You’re not going to win that fight.” Enola pointed out, turning her wheelchair around.

“Alright. Did you guys see this?” Jessica showed the others her cell phone, which showed Lloyd dancing terribly. “I posted it awhile ago and it’s got three million hits.”

“Did you tell him?” Kai asked.

“Of course... NOT.” Jessica grinned.

“JESSICA!” Lloyd shouted, racing to the deck. “Why?!”

“Because I’m your older sister.” She replied, reveling in the fact in this dimension, she was much taller than him.

“My life is ruined...” Lloyd muttered, hanging his head. Cassie ran to his side, comforting him.

Everyone else on the deck began to laugh, concluding the day as the sun set in the sky.


End file.
